Secret's Unfold
by Shananrui
Summary: When Rin goes to a party with her friend Yura, and childhood best friend Inuyasha's older bro. She never thought she'd be leaving Tokyo broken. 10 years later she's come back with a secret to show her friends that could ruin alot and reveal more....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, wish I did but I don't. End of the sad story.**

**

* * *

**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**May 24, 1994**

**11:54pm - Midnight**

**BANG! BANG!**

"What the fuck?!" yelped a 17 year old man as he tumbled off his parents couch and onto the floor with a thud. He had amber eyes that looked slightly pissed as he ruffled his silver white hair out of his eyes, he had a pair of white doggy ears on the top of his head, he was a half demon and went into his pocket to take out his red bandana. Even though man-kind accepted a peace treaty with demons, most of them still hid their noticable features so they wouldn't be stared at.

**BANG! BANG!**

"I'm coming already!" he barked roughly as he opened the door, it was pouring outside and their in his doorway stood a young 18 year old girl, tears running down her face, it was only noticable in this harsh weather since red lines went down her face from her salty tears. She had waist long black hair that was clinging to her figure thanks to the rain and her onyx-brown eyes looked fearful, and broken.

She was soaked to the bone, her short scarlet red mini dress was ruffled and appeared to have been ripped roughly and put on with haste as it clung to her figure, showing she had a nice body. Her satin red heels where unstrapped and her feet swollen.

"RIN! What the fuck?!" asked the shocked boy as he ushered the girl in. Rin looked up at her friend, tears bursted out of her usual pure, innocent eyes as she hid her face into her hands as she fell to her knees crying.

"Rin! What happened to you?" he asked again in a more calmer and gentle voice as he knelt down infront of her and embraced her gently and tried to calm his friend down as she was shaking, and he knew it wasn't from the cold since his body heat was more than enough.

Finally he couldn't feel Rin shaking and picked up his shorter and light weight friend. He had a complex expression as he walked up the stairs of his house and into his room, he tucked her in and went to go wake his mother to undress Rin so she wouldn't catch a cold, he doubt it would help since she looked like she had been running for hours on her feet in this weather, since her shoes looked like she had put alot of pressure on them to...dare he say it escape from something, or someone.

**Knock. Knock.**

He opened the door to see his father coming out of the washroom while rubbing his own amber eye. His mother was laying on the bed, and had just woken up from his knocking.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, your brother come home yet?" she asked in a soft angel like voice.

"Mom...I need your help Rin, just came over and something happened..." said Inuyasha in a serious tone that implied something bad really did happen as he stood beside his mothers form.

"What?!" his mother's sweet motherly chocolate brown eyes widen at her son's words as she got out of bed wearing her lavender pink night gown.

"Where is she?" she asked Inuyasha, with a serious tone despite her features showing worry.

"My room, her clothing were wet so I thought you should change her, she was crying and didn't tell me what happened to her." he said as he watched his mother rush out of the room so fast he wondered if she had some demon blood in her.

His father had heard everything and held his own serious expression as he looked at Inuyasha. He had silver white hair like Inuyasha and a navy jagged strip on each of his cheeks, his skin tone was more darker than his son's honey like one and his amber eyes where not their usual fatherly warm, but dead serious. He had pointed ears instead of doggy ears, he was toned like his son and worked out like him. Though unlike Inuyasha he was a full dog demon.

"Is it serious Inuyasha?" he asked as he watched his son who nodded.

"She was crying and when I took her in she bursted out in tears again and was shaking...so horribly, bad enough her feet loooked swollen from a most likely harsh run in this weather and the fact she was soaked to the bone, and I don't think that can happen in a 20 second run." he said with a worried face.

"Izayoi will handle her for now, she probably doesn't want to be near men right now, but atleast you know she see's you as someone she can count on...or she would've gone somewhere else." his father told him.

Inuyasha nodded and gave a frustrated sign as he sat on the bed. He was worried about her, but no it wasn't romantically.

Rin was his childhoood friend, she was orhpaned at the age of 5. They met each other a month after her families murder, they where killed by robbers who killed her parents and brother, she was the only survivor, she had no relatives and lived in a homeless shelter. She was also mute when he met and befriended her, they became close during the years and she had joined his family in holidays, and they all ealrned sign language to communicate with her, she eventually overcame her silent trauma, when she was attacked by some alley dogs and was saved by his elder brother and him.

Rin always had a lovely voice, it was a shame she didn't speak again until she was 9 years old. She was a strong willed girl despite everything she had gone through, she was extremely kind to those that didn't deserve it and even told Inuyasha she saw him as her big brother, but always kindly refused the chance for adoption from his parents.

Inuyasha felt his father's hand on his shoulder as he gave another sign.

"As long as I know what happened to her I'll be able to calm down..." he muttered to his father thinking back to earlier this morning and what could've happened to Rin. Even his parents knew he saw Rin as a baby sister that needed his protection. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother came back silently with Rin's wet clothing.

"She's taking a warm bath, but Inuyasha do you have any clothes for Rin to wear? I don't think my clothes are big enough for her..." spoke Izayoi. Truth was despite both Izayoi and Rin having small figures, Rin was more filled out than Izayoi, so even her largest clothes would seem too tight on Rin's very nice figure.

Inuyasha stood up and motioned his mother to follow him as he went into his room, he realized Rin was in his room's bathroom, than again every room had a bathroom and all very large and comforting. He went into his drawers and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, he pointed to the last drawer to his mother who opened it, to find female undergarments.

"Its from Rin's sleepovers, she insisted she have extras with me..." he said while sitting on his bed as his mother nodded at him and re-entered the bathroom.

"Rin...what happened?" he said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling still trying to remember this morning for any hint.

_Flashback_

_May 24, 1994_

_6:00pm - Evening_

_"Inuyasha, I'm so happy! I Rin have graduated high school with honors to enter the business industries!" spoke his cheerful older friend, she was extremely happy and pulled Inuyasha to dance stupidly with her._

_"Rin, come on let go of me." he told her trying to get out of her grip without being either cold or harsh. She gave a silly grin and stuck out her tongue at him._

_"No, you'll celebrate with me!" she said in her sweet tone as she finally let him go and he fell to the floor, she could only giggle at her friend almost brother figure._

_"Shouldn't you celebrate with your other friends? You know the ones that are the same age as you?" spoke Inuyasha with a blank face as Rin puffed her cheeks at him._

_"Your my childhood friend, Inuyasha Tashio! I thought you'd want to celebrate awhile with me!" she said while grabbing Inuyasha's cheeks and pulling them to make funny faces on him, while Inuyasha glared at her as pain went through his face._

_"I'm going to a party with my friend Yura, but I don't want to really because she'll dress me up like her, not that its not bad or anything its just she's more confident with her nice figure..." spoke Rin with a small blush thinking of her friend who had a tendency to wear low cut shirts, showing her noticable clevage._

_"You do have a nice body Rin, your just to damn shy that's all" yawned Inuyasha, he didn't sound perverted but it was a true, a fact they both knew well._

_"Thanks Inuyasha, but I don't feel like wearing a skin tight scarlet red mini dress with matching satin red heels, that Yura picked out for me..." replied Rin as she sat on the spot beside Inuyasha._

_"Think of it like this, its only for one night Rin" suggested Inuyasha as he played with his red bandana that usually adored his head covering his unique ears, but he never wore when he was with family or alone with his childhood best friend Rin. _

_"I guess, okay I'll go but what if I run into trouble Inuyasha?" she questioned her friend who usually was sure of her safety in almost any situation._

_"Go to my brother Sesshoumaru, he graduated with you right? He'll be surely pulled into that party too." replied Inuyasha, true his older brother was the same age as Rin and taller than both of them. Also he was a full dog demon and plenty intiminating, but he was pretty stotic and serious, she doubt he'd stay at the party for too long._

_"Alright, I guess I'll go, Yura's going to have a field day for this..." she muttered more to herself than Inuyasha, who none the less heard and gave a hearty laugh at her words._

_The two began to talk randomly and than it escalated to throwing the sofa pillows at each other, Rin had slept over the night before and covered herself with the blanket as she flung a pillow at Inuyasha's face._

_It was hours until a knock could be heard at the Tashio's door. Inuyasha put on his bandana while dodging the last pillow that Rin had thrown at him before he jumped towards the doorway and opened it to see his brother's stotic face holding an annoyed expression since a young girl his age was infront of him playing with his long silver white hair with tints of blue and chatting about shampoo and split ends._

_"You know I can bring you something that will make your hair shine...more than it already does, what kind of brand do you use Sesshoumaru?" she asked him, as she continued to play with his long hair._

_She wore a black top that left little to the imagination and showed her C sized bust, she wore a matching micro mini skirt and black hooker boots. She had gloves that ended at her elbows and formed a V on her palms. Her eyes where a red wine color and she had short hair that was given a straight cut with matching bangs, showing her baby doll face, her lips painted red and wore matching eye shadow, she basically looked like someone who'd sleep with anyone with alot of cash._

_"Yura!" came Rin's shocked voice, and it made the two Tashio brothers wonder how such a sexually confident woman could ever befriend a more decent young woman._

_"Rinny!" came Yura's reply at Rin, she held a small red shopping bag and gave her shocked friend a hug, than again who wouldn't be surprised at someone clearly annoying Sesshoumaru Tashio, the cold scary ice cube stotic man?!_

_"I brought your outfit! I know what your going to say, but you must come to this party please!" pleaded Yura grabbing Rin's hands into her own as she gave a sexy pout on her lips._

_"YuYu, I'm not a guy that pout of yours won't work on me, and don't worry I'll go, Inuyasha has already persuaded me when I was hoping he'd talk me out of it" replied Rin with a sign as Yura ran past her, she made a quick move and grabbed the bag intended for her._

_Yura had tackled Inuyasha into a hug pushing her clevage into Inuyasha's scarlet face._

_"Thank you so much for convincing her to come Inu!" she said to him finally let him go and hearing his 'keh' reply, obviously embarassed for being smuthered into clevage._

_Yura grabbed Rin and made her lead her to the closest washroom where'd she dress her up into the revealing outfit that Rin felt was her doom._

_"Ladies and gentlemen...wait...let me rephase that...Gentleman and stotic man!, allow me to introduce Rin, the belle of la party!" cheered Yura as she spoke infront of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru since they both became her forced audience, since technically they where just relaxing in the living room, Inuyasha ready to take a nap and Sesshoumaru reading an interesting book._

_Yura ignored the fact they didn't respond to her, and puffed her cheeks realizing Rin hadn't come out. She went back to the hall and began to ask Rin to come out, but gave up shortly and just picked up her light weight friend using her natural demonic ablities, she was a full demon. _

_"Yura! Let Go!" came Rin's surprised voice as she struggled against her friend who came back out into the Tashio brother's view._

_"Gentleman and Stotic man, I shall now introduce Rin, the small belle of la par-tay!" spoke Yura once more as she ignored Rin's demands._

_Sesshoumaru looked away from his book, so that he would not have to face the wrath of Yura's hair pulling once more, to widen his eyes for a quick moment it was like he hadn't in the first place._

_Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he looked at his childhood friend. "What the hell are you wearing...wait NOT wearing?!" barked Inuyasha at Rin who shy'd away and hid behind Yura._

_"It was Yura's idea, Its not even my size! It's smaller, and skin tight!" replied Rin as she tugged down her scarlet red mini dress, only to have the low cut make her clevage more noticable, she tried to cover her chest only for it to rise up her legs, it barely covered her upper thighs!_

_She had nice slender legs but their it made any healthy man want to grope her, on her small feet where a pair of satin red strapped heels. Her dress was sleeveless and was good quality._

_"Don't make it sound so bad Rinny! You look absolutley gorgeous!" spoke Yura as she looked over to the time._

_"Its almost time to go Rinny! Your going to love the party its only for us graduated seniors!" excitedly said Yura with a cheer, making her most noticable atomony bounce._

_Sesshoumaru looked over to the time and went upstaris to get ready himself, turns out all seniors had to go, unless they wanted to be harassed over._

_"But YuYu, we'll be to early..."retorted Rin as she looked over to Inuyasha for support on this one. Who looked away since Yura gave him a look daring him to protest._

_"Exactly, we get to check out all the hot guys first, since all the whores will come fashionably late which we all know is just plain obnoxious!" she said as she grabbed Rin and waved off Inuyasha as she lead her to the door._

_"Bye Inuyasha!" called out Rin's voice before she left the doorway and out of view._

_Inuyasha moved to the window and watched as Yura made Rin get into a guy's car, probably Yura's latest catch and victim to be her love struck slave. They drove off and Rin could be seen laughing with Yura._

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha remembered she was going to the party tonight, so he guessed something bad happened during the party, where was Yura? Her only friend that was both female and her age, what happened to the same Yura she nicknamed YuYu? That proclaimed to be her protector and big sister?

Inuyasha wasn't as close to Yura but was still worried over her, he wondered where was Sesshoumaru? If the two girls ran into trouble they couldn't handle they'd run to Sesshoumaru. He continued to wait until his mother came back with any news for him.

"If I had know this was going to happen I would've made you stay" he said to himself as he gazed down at his hands remembering the feeling of her smaller body shake with fear of what had happened to her and getting embraced?

_'Wait why was she so scared when I touched her even though she saw it was me?'_ he thought suddenly.

He spotted his mother leave his bathroom with a face that looked as if all of the blood drained from it. Inuyasha alarmed walked up to her and gave a look of worry and concern.

"Mom, what's wrong? What about Rin?" he asked her with a seriously worried tone.

Izayoi looked up at her son and felt light headed, she muttered something to him and collapsed from the shock.

_"She was raped..."_

**Thump!**

"MOM! MOM!" came Inuyasha's voice in the quiet house, his tone was more frantic having heard what his mother had muttered out and his eyes looked wide and extremely pissed, while the blood looked like it to drained from his face.

Inuyasha's father ran in, to see his second wife on the ground from what he seemed to have been a faint spell. He picked her up from Inuyasha's bedroom floor and went back to his room knowing from his youngest son's expression it was out of shock and she was in no real danger.

Inuyasha slumped to the floor, not surprised that his mother was able to find out or how since Rin seemed to have gone back to her previous life habit of being mute. He glared hard on the ground he could only imagine Rin's screams and cries as she fought desperately for herself, or how she ran, fear consuming her entire mind and soul as she tried not to think about what happened or if she was being chased after.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**May 25, 1994**

**5:30am - Morning**

It was dead quiet in the Tashio residence, Inuyasha Tashio the youngest son could be seen outside his bedroom door, his eyes bloodshot from having been crying and glaring at nothing. He had a slap mark on his right cheek that also had a scratch as if a cat had done it, but it was from his best friend's own hand.

Rin had come out of the bathroom awake and dressed in his clothing at four in the morning. She had looked ready to scream but than again she was mute again and didn't, when Inuyasha gently embraced her she fought against him seeing him as the person who had taken her by force, she was scared and had scratched his cheek in an effort to be freed and ran out of his room and out of the house.

He remembered seeing the visible red marks just abit below her skin where the clothing shadowed it. He knew their where marks all over her dressed body and Rin didn't mean to hurt him she was terrified and he didn't blame her one bit.

He was going to run after her, but for a human Rin was fast. Her only athletic quality she had was her speed, and her legs where her strongest point despite looking slender and delicate. He knew it was probably better to let her go so he went up to his room after shutting the door and collapsed before he could even open it.

Tears ran down his face, he had failed her, his childhood friend, his best friend, his baby sister. his only companion who didn't judge his mixed blood, the one who gave him a smile even though her life was alot worse and listened to his every word and offered him an embrace everytime he needed one.

That is how he was when his father woke up early to find his son. With glaring amber eyes on the wall across from him that where bloodshot from crying hard from his own failure. His hands took out claws and fisted the carpetting until his knuckles turned white, he was pissed. Whoever raped Rin was going to pay.

It was also this time that the eldest son of the Tashio came home, sober and massaging his temples from the headache pounding in his head.

**Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!**

**BAM!**

**"Where the fuck were you?!"** growled Inuyasha as he banged his brother to the wall his claws ripping through his black silk dress shirt he had worn for the party only hours ago.

I don't know what your barking about now Inuyasha, but I'm in no mood for it" he hissed at him grabbing his arm ready to pull it away from him when he widen his own amber gaze at Inuyasha's red eyes with blue slits glaring up at him.

Sesshoumaru was not one to be easily intimated and used his taller stature to his advantage and got Inuyasha to let him go, his usually stotic face was laced with curiousity about why Inuyasha was so mad. He moved a hand to go through his longer silver hair and than his bangs that framed the crescent moon birthmark in the center of his forehead, before swinging down his hand to stop Inuyasha from grabbing him again.

"Calm down Inuyasha and I'll answer your questions" he said with a serious tone, he was getting mad at Inuyasha who still refused to calm down, his usually two smooth edged magneta strips on each cheek became jagged as he bared his own canines and barked at Inuyasha.

**"I SAID CALM DOWN!"** he barked loudly at him, quickly having his usually calm composure back on.

"Calm down, the both of you" came the commanding voice of their father, Sesshoumaru looked over to his father just at the moment Inuyasha swung his fist and made impact to Sesshoumaru's jaw in anger. In his own anger he grabbed Inuyasha and slammed him into the wall angrily glaring at him.

Inu-no-tashio, their father jumped from the top of the stairway to inbetween his pissed off sons. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist ready to unleash poison at Inuyasha, and grabbed Inuyasha with his other hand by the collar of his shirt.

"I mean it, calm down. Inuyasha will have your brother answer th questions once you stop giving off a murderous vibe!" calmly spoke the commanding voice of his, Inuyasha's eyes went back to normal, and the blue stripes that where jagged on each cheek disappeared, since they only came out when he was extremely pissed or lost control of his sanity, which all in all was a rarity to him.

Inuyasha stomped into the living room, leaving Inu-no-tashio to motion Sesshoumaru to follow him as he walked as well. Sesshoumaru knew something bad must have happened and decided it was best to just follow what his father told him to. Inu-no-tashio watched as his son's sat down, far from each other as well he noted in his head.

Clearing his throat Inu-no-tashio spoke seriously and turned his face to Sesshoumaru since Inuyasha knew what happened.

"Sesshoumaru at approximately 11:54 last night we had a visiter, Rin. Inuyasha's closest friend, she was drenched from the rain storm and mute." he said clearly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked surprised, he knew Rin for most of his life since she was friends with Inuyasha, she was his age and was extremely sweet, she was mute when she was 9 yes, but she overcame it when Inuyasha and himself saved her as kids from alley dogs that had attacked her, he had carried her to the hospital for heavens sakes! So how could she be mute again? Where the only things going around in his mind as he waited for his father to continue.

"Inuyasha realized she was crying and asked Izayoi to care for her, and Izayoi fainted after making a startling discovery. Rin had been raped, at the party you and her where both attending, do you have any information that might be useful?" he asked Sesshoumaru who only shook his head with regret and disbelief.

He focused his energy to try to pinpoint where exactly Rin was in the Tashio house when his father broke his concentration.

"Do not bother in trying to locate her, she ran out of the house at 4 in the morning, after scratching Inuyasha, she was having a mental breakdown." he said, and Sesshoumaru looked over to see the scratch mark on his brother's face, it resembled that of a cats work, Rin must have been desperate to have done that to her childhood best friend.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and not losing his control he asked a question with a somewhat calm tone.

"Where's Yura?" he asked his gaze just wanting to strangle Sesshoumaru if he didn't answer it the way he wanted it.

Sesshoumaru thought back at the party before he left.

_Flashback_

_May 24, 1994_

_11:34pm - Late Evening_

_"GO! GO! GO!" came the chants of a large group of former surprisingly graduated jocks. Sesshoumaru was shaking his head to get himself sober, he had just slept with some virgin whore that his lackey Jaken had given him, when he was extremely drunk and couldn't even remember her face exactly not like he wanted to at the same time, it was her scent that had been sweet toxic to him, the guy was two years younger than him and was still trying to get on his good side, and he never bothered to find out why._

_Turning his head to the direction of the chants he watched as the guys surrounded one of their own wrestling a woman to the ground, she was going to get raped! Sesshoumaru wasn't sober enough to get involved and knew some other person would go and help her._

_He could hear her struggle and how she kicked and gave small screams of pain everytime they twisted her arm to get her down, she wasn't going down without a fight. He looked away but not before he noticed how the former jocks seemed to be protecting Jaken that stupid lackey of his._

_He thought maybe he had groped her and he ran for help to the guys who were more than happy to._

_"You bastards! Let me go! How dare you touch me! I'll kill you Jaken! You hear me, these guys won't always be around to protect you!" she screamed at him her voice sounded familiar, like Yura's. _

_He shook his head at the thought, Yura was probably dancing seomwhere with Rin, she was just like a big sister, self proclaimed protector of her's, he knew Yura wouldn't just leave her alone especially today, he had smelled it the moment Rin got out of the washroom at his place, she was in heat and Yura must have known._

_She was fighting off the guys who where trying to pin her down, but with her demonic strength against the human jocks she was able to break a couple of arms before she was being piled on._

_"Jaken! You bastard, these idiots can rape me but I'll still have your head!" she hissed at him, her fangs beared and her eyes turned pure red, no more pupil or white in them, from her usual dark red wine eyes. She shook with anger, that a human would think was a seisure but on Yura it was a downright warning._

_Finally Yura's menacing aura pushed all the guys off her, her already revealing clothes were ripped and left almost nothing to the imagination, she had red eyes and while Jaken ran for dear life Yura gave a menacing howlish sound and broke through the ceiling._

_Sesshoumaru watched as she bursted through the ceiling and he knew it was time to leave, since the building gave an awful shake that threaten to collapse._

_End of Flashback_

"She was being ganged upon by many guys who wanted to rape her, but she lost her temper and broke the ceiling." spoke Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha looked slightly relieved that nothing bad had happened to Yura.

Inu-no-tashio looked at his son hard and long before softening his expression when he looked over to Inuyasha.

"Maybe its time to go look for the both of them?" suggested Inu-no-tashio to Inuyasha who gave a grunt in response but headed straight for the door.

"You two Sesshoumaru..." he said as he turned to his son who gave a nod before going into the kitchen and taking a pill for his hangover.

* * *

Shananrui: So could have possibly happened to Rin-chan?!  
Inuyasha: Your the author stupid. Of course you know.  
Shananrui: It's 'in-progress'! Idiot!  
Inuyasha: glaring at me  
Shananrui: You do know I have the power to erase you right?  
Inuyasha: You can't now, I'm important in this story! HA!  
Shananrui: Alright, for future stories Inuyasha will not be alive!  
Inuyasha: HEY!  
Shanarui: AND SHANANRUI WINS! YEAH!  
Inuyasha: ...Bitch...review and shit...keh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I have to do the disclaimer everytime? Like we all know I don't own InuYasha, never have and never will. So why continue to write this!?**

Inuyasha: Because stupid. Your suppose to as a rule! See!holding rules sheet up and away from Shananrui  
Shananrui: Really? Oh than okay, I'll shut up now.  
Inuyasha: grinning while holding up blank paper

**

* * *

**

**May 25, 1994**

**9:30am - Morning**

"Have you seen this girl?" asked Inuyasha to random people as they walked by all shaking their heads no. He held a picture of Rin a day before graduation, she wore a cute white form fitting t-shirt with navy short shorts, her long slender legs where half viewed as she smiled innocently at the camera taking the picture. Her hands behind her back and her onyx-brown eyes smiling through her picture.

Inuyasha gave a sign as he continued to pester random people. Finally he smiled for once since before Rin went to the party the day before.

"Yeah, she was really messed up, not like in this picture. She was running to the train station, probably aboarding the Go train to head somewhere very far." replied the old man as he walked away from Inuyasha.

Flipping out his cell phone he dialed both his brother and father and told him what he found out. They decided to go and meet at the station, they could still catch up to Rin. Before she did something reckless anyways, but as Inuyasha ran down the street to the station, he wondered what happened to Yura?

Finally Inuyasha found himself inside the station waiting for his half brother to finish talking with a man he presumed was in charge. He looked around until he looked down at two seperate passages he was unsure which one to go into.

One was for the cold north, where spring was paradise, while the other was southly warm, and winter was never present, which one would Rin run away to? The cold north knowing his nose would be numb and not trace her? Or the warm south where he wouldn't smell her out due to her wild flower scent smelling like the area?

Either way he was screwed in not being able to catch her scent, even know her unique scent in the city was hard to sniff out since it was covered by the plain smell of everyday humans.

Sesshoumaru walked back to his brother and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey come on, he said he saw her go to the southern trains, she plans to leave Tokyo." spoke his chilling cold tone. Inuyasha gave a nod and ran down the hall, turning his head to look for his childhood friend, his eyes where wide and alert. He had to find her, he was her only family other than Yura, he had been the first person to save her from the darkness she had fallen into too.

"RIN! RIN! WHERE ARE YOU RIN!?!" came Inuyasha's yells as he jumping onto the train seeing Sesshoumaru going through the crowds and his father near the trains going north. He ran through the corridors as he opened the doors leading into the private sitting rooms, many empty since it wasn't winter and not many would go south when Tokyo was its wildest.

Finally Inuyasha was at the last cart but heard aloud ding and Inu-no-tashio, his father holding the door motioning Inuyasha to come to him.

"Come on Inuyasha, you have to get off, its one thing to search while the train is here but once it starts and you haven't bought a ticket we'll all be in trouble." said his father like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I haven't found her yet, and I only have one cart left!" he barked at his father who scowled and grabbed his arm and pulled him out roughly.

"Izayoi won't be happy to see us all having to wait to get bailed out from train jail." muttered his father as Inuyasha resisted against his strong hold watching as the train jerked to life.

"No." came Inuyasha's voice, out of breath as he looked at the last cart, one window was closed near the end and as the train picked up its speed he spotted Rin she was still dressed in his clothing and her eyes red from crying.

"RIN!" he yelled, he watched as the train quickly moved faster, Rin looked out the window and her eyes locked with her childhood friend, and brother. Amber met onyx-brown eyes, the train was moving and their lives moving along with it, they knew that they might never see each other again.

She had tears in her eyes and they fell as she watched Inuyasha, her eyes looked clouded and scared for a moment as she glanced at the Tashio men. She still looked like a mess even through the window, and Inuyasha knew Rin was now out of his life, whether either of them liked it or not.

"RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the long echo of an anguish cry from Inuyasha as he ran through the platform to be stopped by demon guards from jumping on the track and chasing the train.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**May 25, 1994**

**10:15am - Morning**

"She's gone...she's really gone..." came Inuyasha's voice as he sat outside the train, as his father was on the phone calling his wife to come pick them up. Sesshoumaru leaned on the wall beside him.

"I couldn't do anything...she was raped...scared back into a mute and just ran away...I don't even deserve to be called her brother..." he said his eyes seemed lost and he looked up, having smelled a unique smell. It reminded him of hair cosmetics, and only one person he knew had such a strong smell of hair cosmetics and that was...Yura.

Yura looked at him with hollowish red wine coloured eyes and her hands where covered up in dried up blood. Inuyasha got up and walked up to her.

"What happened?" he asked with a seriously calm voice that made Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow.

"...I traced her aura here...but its gone..." she mumbled out not looking up at Inuyasha, her clothes where just like last night, and after her attack shredded to the point only certain mini areas were covered.

"Yura..." began Inuyasha as he lifted up one of her hands to sniff out the dried blood and who could've possibly been attacked by the non-violent Yura.

"Inuyasha...is she really gone?...was...I too late...to stop her..?..." she asked her red wine eyes looked down at Inuyasha with tears clouding her vision.

Inuyasha couldn't even look at her, as he let her hand go, his back facing the path that the train moments ago had gone to.

"You need to cover up..." was all he said as he took off his jacket that reached to Yura's lower thighs, and put it on her, she let him guide her hands into the sleeves as it processed into her that Rin, their close sunshine friend was indeed gone, though not shining, but broken.

As Inuyasha let her hand go, Yura fell to her knees crying.

"NO! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THEIR!" she was crying hard and cared less about the few people that where in the station that watched her breakdown.

Inu-no-tashio looked down with sad eyes, and Sesshoumaru looked down the train path, Rin was a close friend to them all, she was sweet, maybe to sweet, but she didn't deserve to leave like this, and to leave them with the guilt they had in their hearts. They would continue with their lives but she still left a big impact on them.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**October 31, 2004**

**7:30am - Morning**

**RING! RING! **

BANG! 

"Stupid clock..." mumbled a rough voice from under black silk covers of a king sized bed. The figure sat up the silk covers sliding off his form to reveal a man of 27 years. He had long silver white hair, with puppy dog ears on the top of his head, his amber eyes shut closed as he gave a long yawn, bearing his sharp canines.

His name was Inuyasha Tashio, vice-president of Tashio Industries, about 10 years ago he was a lazy slacking CEO of the company his father had founded, but now he had more responsiblites and was known as the 'company killer'. Since his older _'mysterious'_ half brother Sesshoumaru was the president, who was rarely seen, Inuyasha was given the task to wiping out competition.

He opened his amber eyes to look over at his wife of 7 years, he had met her when he was 20, by a matchmaking scheme his old college monk friend Miroku Hoshi's demon-slayer-for-hire girlfriend Sango Taijiya had done. They were both short tempered and started off bumpy when dating, but they grew to love each other dearly. She had given birth about 5 years ago with their first and only child Ryu Tashio.

Speaking of his 5 year old son, Inuyasha's puppy dog ears twitched in the direction of the doorway, he covered up his wife's low cut navy blue nightgown claded body, as the door burst opened and a furball fired at him.

**"DAD!"**

"Ryu what have I said about doing that?" Inuyasha's amber eyes looked down at his son who looked up at him.

Ryu had white puppy dog ears like his father on the top of his head, his skin was tanned like Inuyasha's and his mid back long silver white hair had black highlights, his bangs where just as messy as his, and he had the same amber eyes that Inuyasha had. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with white strips on each sleeve, and a pair of light blue jeans.

He wore white sneakers with red and blue swirled designs on them, he even had the height of the average 5 year old, he had a red bandana in his jean pocket that hung out of his pocket as he smiled at his father.

"Not to?" responded Ryu as he gave a goofy grin, the sound of ruffled sheets, and the wife and mother of the two half demons awoke. She was human and had long raven hair, her eyes where a unique gray blue as she opened them and stared at her son, she gave a motherly smile.

"Ryu, you know your father doesn't enjoy to be tackled first thing in the morning" she said in a soft voice, she still had the silk covers wrapped around her figure as she reached to the side for her white robe.

Inuyasha gave a nod as Ryu apologized to his father. Getting up she went into the bathroom in their room and disappeared leaving her family on the bed.

"Daddy, I have a report to give in my class about my family tree." spoke Ryu suddenly and his father only raised his eyebrow at him.

"And why you didn't tell us about this yesterday was because of?" spoke his father waiting for the excuse at the tip of Ryu's tongue.

"Because you weren't home until late, and mommy was busy talking on the phone with Aunty YuYu." came the smart reply of the 5 year old.

"...keh whatever" came the 27 year old man's reply as he gave a grunt and got off the bed. Ryu followed his father's lead and jumped off the bed and ran off to his room.

Inuyasha grabbed his own black robe and put it on to cover his bare chest, since he was only wearing black silk pajama pants. He walked out of his bedroom door and followed his son.

"Exactly when is this due?" questioned Inuyasha as he leaned in the archway of his son's room, Ryu was going through his bag for the paper that described what was expected, as his father gave a sign and went to the bookself and grabbed a copy of the family photobook they kept on the top shelf of his bookshelf.

"Ms. Abi said that it was due the first of december because she knew our parents are all busy." replied Ryu, as Inuyasha gave a nod. They sent their son to a private school where all the kids parents where in the buisness world and rarely had the time to be with their children.

"Come on Ryu, lets do this in the living room, your mother and me don't have work today" spoke Inuyasha grabbing all the items Ryu laid out.

"Okay!" happily replied Ryu.

"Kagome! Come downstairs when your done" shouted Inuyasha as he walked down the stairs of their large house with Ryu.

Inuyasha sat down with Ryu and helped him pick out the photos of the family.

"Look this is a pretty one of Aunty YuYu! She's been gone for awhile..." spoke Ryu as he pouted while holding the photograph of Yura wearing a scarlet red ankle long dress, as she had matching strapped heels and elbow long gloves, she was accepting an award from a man as her short hair shined, and a smile on her small red lips that was desired by many.

"Yura is still touring her empire, they don't call her the queen of beauty for nothing..." muttered Inuyasha as he took the photo and gave a smirk, it was the first award Yura got after she established 20 salons and had a line of beauty products kicking, to think that was years ago and the start of her empire.

"Also, shes not your aunt, she isn't even blood related shes just an old friend of mine, plus she'd kill me if she knew I had a photo of her looking so decent!" chuckled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Why don't you take out that box filled with old home video's and photo albums? You know the one in the second guest room. Theirs bound to be plenty of Tasho family members in their." came Kagome's voice as she came in while smiling at Ryu.

"No. That box is not to be touched by either of you" came Inuyasha's reply, it was hard and cold, it reminded them both of his half brother's chilling serious tone.

"Got it? If I find out either of you had touched it, so help me..." he pratically barked out at them, while holding Yura's picture struggling to keep himself from destroying it.

Finally he slammed it down and got up, stomping past Kagome and Ryu, he walked up the staircase and slammed his bedroom door, and the sound of the bedroom lock could be heard in the quiet house.

"Mommy...why is daddy mad?" asked Ryu looking up at his mother with wide amber eyes.

Kagome looked down at him and sat down beside him, her gray blue eyes looked sad slightly.

"Daddy just get's upset whenever his precious box is mentioned or asked about" was all she could say to her 5 year old who nodded and went back to looking through their family album.

**October 31, 2004**

**2:46pm - Afternoon**

**BZZT...BZZT...BZZT...  
**

**PLOP, CLICK.**

"Today's special guest will be YuYu! Yes! The Japan's number one hairdresser! She works in Japan's greatest salon!" came the sweet voice of a young 15 year old girl, she had onyx-brown eyes that shined with innocence and warmness. She had black hair that was mid back long and had two pigtails on each side, while the rest was out, and her bangs where messy compared to the other girl beside her.

The other girl had shoulder blade long black hair, and clear cut bangs. She wore a red form fitting t-shirt, she was 15 also, and a pair of faded blue jean short shorts, her flat stomach showed, and she took the make shift microphone, from the other girl with the warm smile.

"Thank you Rinny! It's great to be here Tokyo! Thank you all for your support! I'm a great believer in beauty, yes beauty products help with millions, but like my good friend Rinny here, their are also millions with natural beauty! Of course they look either exotic or enchanting when they use the products I would recommend!" came her girlyish voice, she gave a small smile, with her naturally small full red lips.

Her red wine eyes smiled at the camera recording and than at Rinny.

"YuYu, outer beauty is great and all, but don't forget that inner beauty is just as great" came the warm girl's reply to YuYu's words. She wore a white form fitting t-shirt and a pair of camouflage designed camo short pant's that ended mid calf, with strings dangling down, only a gap of her flat stomach could be seen, unlike YuYu's more showy outfit.

Both girls smiled at the camera, and where without shoes, only a pair of white socks covered their small feet.

"Right you are Rinny, it was you that showed me that inner beauty is valued more than anything." came YuYu's reply, her red wine eyes soften to such a vulnerable innocent girl that was rarely seen or known.

"Rin, Yura are you two sleeping over tonight?" came a motherly voice of Izayoi Tashio.

Both girls turned away from the camera to look over at the long haired kind woman.

"Rinny's sleeping over at my place today Mrs.Tashio, we were making a video about my future! I'm going to be the best salonist in all of Japan!" came Yura's voice, a smile on her face as she said it. Rin smiled at Izayoi as well and her friend's words.

"That's really nice Yura." came Izayoi's reply.

"YuYu, your great with hair, forget Japan's greatest salonist! You can be Japan's beauty queen!" spoke Rin she stodd up and climbed the couch so she was balancing on the top.

"Yura 'YuYu' Youma! Japan's beauty queen! She will have a line of model's wanting to work with her, a fashion line also a line of beauty products, hair products, salon's, and even spa's! **YOUMA EMPIRE!" **came Rin's cheer as she lost her balance.

**"AH!"** Rin screamed as she fell backwards.

"Rin!" came Inuyasha's younger voice, the camera fell and the back of the 14 year old boy could be seen. Yura went running towards Rin, Izayoi also with a shocked face went in a run to the falling Rin.

Finally the camera fell to the floor and it continued to record, mainly the feet on the ground since it was in its line of vision, three pairs of feet stopped in their run.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! You have such great timing!" came Izayoi's voice as her tone was more calm since she like the other two were worried at Rin's sudden unbalance fall.

Inuyasha's young face came in view of the camera as he picked it up, and pointed it towards Sesshoumaru, his older full demon half brother.

Currently this said brother, with the emotionless stotic face and taller figure was holding a speechless Rin.

"Uh...uh...um thanks for catching me...Sesshoumaru..." came Rin's small voice, her expression showed pure embarassment.

"Yeah! Thanks alot Sesshy! Rinny could've gotten really hurt since she's so freakin' delicate!" came Yura's unwanted reply to the situation.

Sesshoumaru just put down Rin while giving a small frown at having did catch her. He had walked in when she was declaring Yura's future empire and was about to turn around when he watched her lose balance and fall, so he used his demonic speed and caught the reckless girl.

"Don't be so reckless" was all he said with his cold tone, and turned away and left the room.

"Don't be such a cold jerk!" came Yura's shout at him as she grabbed Rin's hand.

"Come on! Its late lets go to my place Rinny, Oi! Yasha! Turn off the camera! The interview is over, we're going now!" came Yura's demand, as Rin and her gave one last smile and tongue out grin as the camera was shut off, after Inuyasha's famous 'keh's'.

**BZZT...BZZT...BZZT...**

**PLOP, CLICK.**

"Keh...now I remember why Yura made that empire of her's..." muttered Inuyasha as he took out the tape and turned off the television.

With a grunt Inuyasha got off his ass and stood up, he went to the bed that held the box, his wife Kagome earlier had talked about. He rumbled through it, dropping the tape just watched intoit at the same time.

"Ah, here you are." came his voice as he took out an old red photo album that read _'Childhood memories'._

His amber eyes softened slightly and he sat on the bed while opening the book. He gave a small heartbreaking smile as he turned the pages.

Their were many of a young 4 year old Inuyasha trying to get a 5 year old bandaged Rin to talk and smile. She was in the hospital since Sesshoumaru and himself where the two she had run into a month after losing her entire family to a robbery shotting. She had been in a couple of beat downs with snot nose brats in a shaddy neighbourhood and needed medical attention.

He flipped over to a photo of a still healing Rin with a bright first smile, as she cried in happiness while hugging Inuyasha.

The Tashio's learned sign language for their new mute friend, but the reason she was crying for joy was because she had just found out that she was accepted into school, she wanted to be in the business industries, so she wrote to her new found family, of course she always did refuse adoption.

Signing Inuyasha flipped over the pages again and again until he hit near the end, that's when he stopped. He took out the photo Yura made him take that faithful night, 10 years ago.

Rin was dressed in such a revealing outfit but somehow she still looked so decent, she was beautiful, Inuyasha never had romantic feelings towards the friend he knew most of his childhood and teenager years, but even he would've fallen for her if he hadn't already seen her as a sister.

Finally shutting the book and putting it in the box, he shut the box with the lid he had made himself, it had a built in lock which he locked, the key was none other than his right hand's pinky nail, sharp as any demon's, it was the same one he had done those childish pinky swears with her.

Putting the box in the closest, Inuyasha unlocked the guest room door and stepped out, he could hear the soft breathing of his son and wife, they had fallen asleep. He walked into the living room and spotted them surrounded by pictures of his parents, brother and himself. Of course their where also Kagome's younger brother, grandfather, and mother.

He picked up his wife and carried her upstairs to sleep on their more comfortable king sized bed, and than he went back downstairs and picked up his son putting him in his bedroom's bed. Finally he made his last trip to the living room to clean up the mess the two had left him with.

After he was done, Inuyasha made his way to the front door, he noticed their was mail on the fllor and went to pick it up. Flipping past the two credit card bills, and the simple ad's, he was just about to just lazily throw it onto the table beside the umbrella's when one envelope caught his amber eye.

It was a noticable shade of navy blue outlined with silver. Their was no return address only one stamp and his address and his full name written in fancy cursive that seemed oddly familiar to him.

"...What is this..." was all he could say as he dropped the rest of the mail and went into the dining room to sit on the table, he opened the envelope and read something that made his amber eyes widen.

_"Inuyasha Tashio, if you're reading this it has been more than 10 years since you've seen me. You have always been like a brother to me, and I dearly cherish that. I'm sorry I left, but I could not stand being anywhere near the place that shattered me deep inside. Month's after that faithful night in 94. I was adopted after leaving Tokyo, but I found out something that deeply frightened me, I can't tell you though, not yet anyhow. I'm sorry for being so weak, for leaving and for not being able to write after so many years. Though I feel the Tashio's who loved me like a family should know atleast this...In 94. Was when it began, 97. It continued, and 99. It ended. Demon Arts._

_Sincerely, _

_Rin T." _

Inuyasha froze after reading the letter, and continued to read the last line trying to figure out what it meant and tears leaked out of his amber eyes. Inuyasha quickly ran to the phone, he quickly dialed a quick number and waited for the ringing to stop and the other line to be picked up.

"Hello brother, a rarity for you to call me at my house, what is it?" came a bored tone of Sesshoumaru Tashio, current president of Tashio Industries and former vice-president since their father retired.

"Sess...houmaru..." spoke Inuyasha, he tried so hard not to sound like he was sobbing, but his brother had sharp hearing and was instantly curious on what would make Inuyasha cry.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong? It's unlike you to cry for anything unless it involves..." Sesshoumaru stopped talking, his amber eyes widen for a quick second before going back to their normal narrowed form, he understood what was going on and spoke again.

"I'll be at your place in 20 minutes, than we'll talk" was all he said before he hung up leaving Inuyasha to silently cry while holding the letter.

* * *

Shananrui: ANOTHER CLIFFY!  
Inuyasha: It's just small suspense...stupid if it where a real cliffy than they'd kill you!  
Shananrui: If they liked it! HA!  
Inuyasha: Do you read what you say?  
Shananrui: No why?  
Inuyasha: No reason...review...please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BooHoo I don't own InuYasha! You happy?! goes off to cry **

Inuyasha: What a drama queen...

* * *

**October 31, 2004**

**3:06pm - Afternoon**

**Knock. Knock.**

The red wood door was opened, and Inuyasha looked at his brother, his amber eyes outlined in red from his silent tears, his son and wife where still asleep, as he looked away from Sesshoumaru's amber gaze.

"I'm guessing it wasn't a call, since she is still mute...I presume anyhow" came his serious voice as he shut the door and followed Inuyasha to the living room.

Inuyasha handed him over the letter and envelope, what neither realized was that Kagome had awoken and was listening in their conversation.

"She's still in southern Japan..." spoke Sesshoumaru having sniffed the letter.

" So she's been adopted...that's good for her, she did spent most of her life as an orphan. I'll contact Yura, she's still examining her empire, so she'll probably go to the south to see if she can find her again. Its been 10 years Inuyasha, I'm sure if she knew about this, she'd cry knowing you where still devoted in finding her." spoke Sesshoumaru as he pocketed the letter, and gave Inuyasha a serious look.

"I say it again, I apologize since it was Jaken that was half responsible for her leave. Also he's still refuses to say who he gave her to that night." came the cold tone with sligh venom in his voice.

"Sesshoumaru...I think I should find her...I failed to get her 10 years ago, I should do it now...Kagome will understand, it will be only for a couple of weeks..." muttered Inuyasha, unknowingly to him that his wife heard all of it and misunderstood it, she was crying thinking he was leaving her.

Inuyasha's eyes widen instantly smelling Kagome's tears and swiftly got up hearing the door slam shut, he ran after his wife. Sesshoumaru stayed knowing it was best to leave the two alone and the fact Ryu was still home. He merely took out the letter and gave a small sign and closed the door Inuyasha failed to do so.

_'Demon arts...just what is this about Rin? Who did this to you?'_ he thought as he listened to his nephew coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru?! Where's mommy and daddy?" asked Ryu as he looked up at his incredibly tall uncle.

"Solving their problems, Ryu have you ever seen this woman?" asked Sesshuomaru as he kneeled down to atleast be near Ryu's level, he took out his wallet and went into the back of it and took out a photograph of Rin with Yura the night during the party.

"Once, when daddy was in the guest room and watching some old video's Aunty YuYu and her came up alot. Daddy doesn't know I saw it though." came Ryu's reply as he looked scared for a moment.

"Are you going to tell daddy?" he was worried for an instant before masking it, one thing he knew about his uncle he was never happy to see weakness.

"No. I won't, just wondering if you've seen her. Ryu do you know why your a half demon and not just a quarter?" he questioned Ryu once more.

"Mommy says it's because when I was still in her tummy that grandpa Inu-no-tashio performed demon arts that made my third human half into a demon one." came his reply once again.

"Correct. That is all Ryu, also don't tell your parents I asked you any of this understood?" asked Sesshoumaru standing up while looking down at his small nephew, who nodded in response.

"Ryu, come with me. I have work to do, unlike your father I catch up during the weekends, and I doubt they'll be home for awhile" spoke Sesshuomaru with a simple tone as he quickly wrote a note explaining their son's whereabouts, and waited for Ryu to grab his black leather jacket and wrap his red bandana over his puppy dog ears.

_'Great, he resembles Inuyasha in his punk years, only with black highlights.'_ he thought with a frown and locked the door with the spare key he was intrusted with.

**October 31, 2004**

**3:45pm - Afternoon**

"Hey uncle can we go to the train station? At school Ms.Abi started a pen-pal program and my pen-pal is coming to Tokyo today, can we go meet her? She's from the south!" spoke Ryu looking up at his uncle hoping he would say yes.

_'Geez, they give off reports and programs middle schoolers usually have'_ thought Sesshoumaru with a frown as he walked towards the station.

"Her name's Mikadzuki it means crescent moon, but since her name's so long she likes to be called Mika." spoke Ryu as they walked to the station, Sesshoumaru didn't have emergency work to do, but he'd rather do boring paperwork than slowly realize that his nephew had indeed inherited his sister-in-law's chatterbox mouth.

"She has two siblings and is my age, her grandfather taught her to speak, since her mother can't, and I don't think her father's alive...her only father like figure is her mother's caretaker." spoke Ryu as Sesshoumaru entered the train station and looked around seeing it was indeed more fuller than it was 10 years ago, he used jet's and plane's but not trains when he travelled during business.

"I'll be back, the south train is here!" spoke Ryu as he went over to where the passengers were coming out of.

A family of six came out and they wore surprisingly warm jackets with hoods covering their heads, they must have lived in a southern dojo, since by scent it was that of unpolluted forestry wood, only dojo's that Sesshoumaru's father had ever visited could have.

Ryu took out a letter, most likely from his pen-pal and looked around, finally the smallest figure of the family of six took off her hood and took out a similiar letter and smiled at Ryu as she ran to him. Leaving her family, and the side of a slightly taller figure, but another taller than the other four figure instantly watched her walk away and slowly followed her.

"Ryu Tashio?" she asked with a small hopeful smile at the boy only a couple of inches taller than her.

Ryu smiled back at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Mikadzuki Takahashi?" he playfully asked her. The girl gave a small scowl at the name Ryu said and stuck out her tongue showing her small fangs in the process.

"I told you in the letter to call me Mika!" she gave a glare up at Ryu who smirked at her in amusment.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes trailed down the small girl, her navy coat was unbotton to reveal herself and her outfit. She had mid-back long silver white hair with parted bangs to show a navy headband, she had pointed demon ears but her scent was that of a half-demon's and her eyes where a familiar onyx-brown color. Her skin was just as pale as Sesshoumaru's, and her hair the same shade as his as well.

She wore a fushia purple sundress with blue and white flowers on the bottom flare, with a pair of white single strapped sandals and a blue scarf belt on her hips, that tied into a cute bow on her side, she had a tail, white just like her hair but puffyish. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at her tail silghtly longer than nessessary, since it resembled his own tail which he concealed, though his wasn't as puffy but more silky, it was only puffy when he himself was a child.

_'I never knew their where was another clan of silver dog demons in the south'_ he thought as he looked at the 5 year old girl.

"Mika, you shouldn't leave your brother's side like that." came a serious and low voice belonging to a man, and Sesshoumaru's amber gaze looekd over to the taller figure that had followed Mika to Ryu.

"Oh! Akayume! You startled me! I left with a reason, my pen-pal came to meet me after I told him I was coming today!" she said cheerfully.

Akayume was just finished having a glance over by Sesshoumaru. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, about Inuyasha's height. He had pale skin, paler than Sesshoumaru's it resembled sheet white. He had a muscular body like any humaniod demon that looked quiet young would have, he could've been about 28 years old by glance.

He had silky mid-back long pitch black hair with side bangs not covering his forehead at all. His face was extremely smooth and had no marks at all, he wore a black high collared shirt that was unbotton to show his toned chest and black stringed cross necklace. That was put over his neck mulitiple times to give it a 'sexy' effect. WIth matching black dress pants on and black shoes, he wore one glove and his other hand was bare and as pale as the rest of his skin that made him look 'sexy' to the teen population.

He had a 'emo sexy' look to his face, and Sesshoumaru could instantly tell that he was a demon, his coal black eyes looked over to Ryu and Sesshoumaru and slightly narrowed from their already sharp form at Mika.

"Mika, its time to go also we have to talk." he said in his dark, low voice that left Ryu with a small shudder.

Mika only nodded not realizing the cold aura he gave off and said her goodbyes to Ryu.

"I hope we can see each other soon Ryu!" she said gleefully as she left in the arm's of Akayume, she was indeed small for her age and the man left to the rest of the hooded family waiting for them.

Sesshoumaru watched as Akayume gave the girl to another figure who she gave an apologic smile, he assumed it was the brother she had wondered away from. Akayume moved to the thrid tallest figure and grabbed a slender arm only a female woman could possess and pulled her away quickly while motioning the other's to hurry.

Sesshoumaru walked past Ryu, silently motioning the smaller boy to follow him, they had spent enough time their, truthfully Sesshoumaru had been reliving the past when Ryu searched for his friend, the cries of Yura as she weeped in public, and the quick flash of onyx-brown eyes that had such a fearful pained look as it left with the zooming train.

**October 31, 2004**

**5:35pm - Afternoon**

Sesshoumaru was doing paperwork, and made his slutty secretary care for the furball he called a nephew. Once he finished the paperwork, he opened one of his locked cabinets and took out an old book.

"Atleast I keep a copy here..." he muttered under his breath and placed the red leather book down on his desk, it was big and looked ready to fall apart from old age.

On the front of the large book was a simple cursive written title _'Demon Arts'. _Sesshoumaru opened it and flipped through the book. He did this for about five minutes until something caught his emotionless amber eye.

"Hn...This is just an extention on what happened to Ryu as an infant inside his mother..." he said boredly and closed the book, knowing he hadn't found what he was looking for.

Putting away his book, he decided it was best to ask for advice from the one man he trusted when it came down to serious things like this. He dialed his father Inu-no-tashio's number.

**RING! RING!**

**CLICK.**

"It's quiet unlike you to call me at your office Sesshoumaru." spoke an amused voice that sounded strict yet fatherly.

"I know father. I told Inuyasha the same thing when he called me." came the cold and low response of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha called you? Hm...what is this about Sesshoumaru?" questioned Inu-no-tashio as he waited for his son's explaination.

"What can you tell me about demon arts, and of Rin having been shown them?" came the serious voice of Sesshuomaru as he stood up and lookng out his large window and down below at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"What?! Exactly what is this about Sesshoumaru? You know as much as me that demon arts have certain spells to change female humans on one thing. The flow of a child fathered by a demon inside the womb." spoke Inu-no-tashio in a panic like tone hearing this.

"I know that, it can only play around with the timing of expected child if its more than one or in Inuyasha's son Ryu's case make only a small quarter of them half, which is why he's half human and not a third of it." replied Sesshoumaru as he listened to his father's unnatural tone rise up.

"Sesshoumaru, why was Rin brought up into this? Its been more than 10 years and we hadn't been able to trace her! Why are you bringing this up now?!" questioned Inu-no-tashio as Sesshoumaru continued to look out his office window with a great view of the blue sky.

"...A letter was sent to Inuyasha, it was from Rin." was all Sesshoumaru said before hearing a click on the phone knowing his father was most likely coming to his office, turning from the window he pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Kagura. I can hear you threating my nephew from in here, your fired." spoke Sesshuomaru as he heard Kagura give a cry and run into his office begging forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Mr.Tashio, he's a little demon!" she tried to defend her actions while wearing the too tight and too small business outfit.

"Technically, yes he's suppose to be a demon, but he does have human in him, thanks to his mother" replied Sesshuomaru while motioning to the door.

"Kagura leave or I'll call security." he said in a cold deadly voice, while leaning back at the front of his desk slightly and seeing Ryu come in crying after having been threated and having an ear piercing scream hit him in his sensitive puppy dog ears.

Kagura continued to try and gain back the dignity Sesshuomaru had melted away by one look. Ryu walked up to his uncle, rarely ever seen crying infront of the intimating man, but even he didn't like the bitchy secretary that was rude and stunk, so he decided to play the defensless part.

"..." Sesshuomaru picked up his nephew with ease, who was wiping his eyes and making sure to face Kagura whie doing it, Sesshoumaru moved his other hand to press a button beside the intercom and waited for a minute as two guards came to pick up the shameless Kagura.

"Always knew she was a bitch, but to make a kid cry? That's low, even for her" muttered the guard to the other, as he motioned to little Ryu who had finished wiping his eyes.

"AH! THAT KID IS A DEMON! FINE! FIRE ME! BUT KNOW THIS TASHIO! NO OTHER WOMAN WOULD EVER! AND I MEAN EVER! BABYSIT THAT LITTLE PUNK!" she screamed and struggled against the guards as Sesshoumaru let Ryu go, who only looked up at him.

"So no one else wants to take care of me as you work?" he asked carefully as Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Your a Tashio, and one of our curses is that females tend to never leave us be. Their will be another secretary to play with you soon. Mainly to appear sweet." he responded to the smaller boy.

Ryu could only nod at Sesshoumaru before sitting down and playing with his red bandana he had just taken off. Sesshoumaru sat back down and lazily watched his nephew amuse himself, and reached into his pocket to take out the letter and read it over once more before taking in a deep breath, the scent of the letter came to his nose and he let out his breath out quickly.

_'...Why the hell is it like sweet toxic to me?!...Just like 10 years ago...'_ he thought bitterly as he moved the note to the end of the table and turned away from Ryu to look out his window again.

Ryu watched his uncle act strange, he caught the scent of wild flowers, like as if they were in unpolluted Japan, but that was usually in the forsetry down south. He gave another sniff and felt the scent relaxing it was a mixture of wild flowers and a rainforest after a rainstorm, both naturally calming.

He continued to play with his bandana as he watched his uncle look awayfrom him and the piece of paper he had taken out that smelled of the natural scents. It reminded him of Mika's scent, except her's wasn't that distinct, she had a more waterfall and wild flower scent to her.

"...Unc-" began Ryu only to be inturrupted by the door slamming open.

**BANG!**

"Sesshoumaru! I'm here what is this letter from Rin!" commanded Inu-no-tashio as he stromed into the office only to freeze, having realized Ryu was their and listening to everyword, and Sesshoumaru just lazily turned to his father from his sitting spot and former window direction.

"Father. I'd ask you to restrain yourself of any questions until a new secretary comes in to take Ryu away and play with him." spoke Sesshoumaru as he looked at his door to see his brother's secretary Sango Taijiya, the only human in the building who didn't drool over him or his brother, the only decent woamn, and from a line of demon-slayers.

"Excuse me, I came to care for my boss's son Ryu." came her strict voice, it was usually playful but when she was in the presence of higher authority and stronger demons she showed she was a deciplined woman.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Ryu ran over to his father's secretary, he knew her well, well enough to know she was nice, and whole lot nicer than Kagura Onigumo.

As Sango gave Ryu a small smile and picked him up. She gave a quick bow dismissing herself with Ryu who started to play with her hair and chatted animatedly with her.

Inu-no-tashio heard the door shut and gave Sesshoumaru a serious look from his own amber eyes that lost their fatherly spark.

"Sesshoumaru, about this letter..." he was more calm than when he came bursting in and waited for Sesshuomaru to look away with his own cold amber eyes.

One hand motioned to the letter at the end of the table he worked at, and Inu-no-tashio picked it up reading it over. His amber eyes widen slightly after finishing reading it, but held a confused gaze as he read over the last sentence.

"Demon arts..." muttered Inu-no-tashio as he looked at Sesshuomaru who took out his demon art's book again.

"I've checked and I couldn't find anything worth looking into..." replied Sesshuomaru as he looked at his father who held a serious deep thought look.

"Sesshoumaru...do you think it's possible the night she was raped...Rin...could've been pregnant?" asked Inu-no-tashio in a slightly low tone as Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly and almost held an pissed off look to them.

**BANG!**

Sessohumaru slammed both his hands onto the desk before him angrily and had stood up while retorting to his father.

**"Father. Do. Not. Suggest. Something. So. Crude."** calmly spoke Sesshoumaru venom in his voice, as his amber eyes glared at his father as he sat back down.

"Accept it Sesshoumaru, the proof is infront of you! The only way for Rin to be touched by a hint of demon magic, would be if she was expecting! As we know her, she would never want to kill a child she would claim innocent despite how she got it!" barked Inu-no-tashio not bothering to hide his own anger.

"Something tells me, she was accepting triplets, since it says '_In 94. Was when it began, 97. It continued, and 99. It ended. Demon Arts._' Sesshoumaru summon that imp _Jaken_ **NOW."** barked Inu-no-tashio as he slammed his own fists onto the table and infront of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pressed a button on his intercom while giving his father a look that could kill. Both son and father narrowed their amber eyes at one another. Finally a knock at the door broke their glaring contest and with venom in his voice Sessohumaru spoke.

_"Enter..."_

The door opened to reveal a small impish figure that seemed to resemble a ugly swamp green toad. He wobbled to stand infront of the two taller men with deadly vibes emitting from them, while the door quietly shut closed.

"_Jaken_...If you once again evade from answering me, I will personally kill you, now that the stakes are higher than ever" spoke Sesshoumaru his eyes promising death as venom seeped into his words.

Jaken gulped, his beady black eyes looked away waiting for the question he knew was coming, he glanced down at his arm, where their was still a mark form 10 years ago.

_'That wench Yura attacked me senselessly, and no matter how hard the doctors tried they couldn't get rid of alot of the marks she gave me...what's so important about that other wench anyways, I remember her always smiling and happy, and she knew Sesshoumaru...'_ he thought with a small frown.

This time Inu-no-tashio stepped forward and began to speak with such authority, Jaken quivered like he did with Sesshoumaru, he feared he'd beat him like Sesshoumaru often did.

"10 years ago, in 94. You Jaken Imka did something awful, you took someone under the care of the Tashio's and gave her to someone who raped her, making her so out of reality that she fled Tokyo. Now we have found a trace on her, you remember well what happened to you, when Yura got her hands on you, and what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did to you after that, if you do not answer me truthfully I'll give you over to Inuyasha who's dying to get his fangs in you, to rip you into shreds, painfully and slowly." spoke Inu-no-tasiho as he looked down at Jaken who only gulped at his words.

"Who did you give Rin to, 10 years ago?" he questioned as he leaned on Sesshoumaru's desk, who gave Jaken a look to kill.

"...I cannot say..." muttered Jaken as he looked down at his impish feet.

"Jaken. Maybe I didn't make it clear enough, either you tell me, even if you have to whisper it into my earm or I'll rip you limb from limb in here!" barked Inu-no-tashio while Jaken began to shake.

Jaken looked over to Sesshoumaru who only continued to watch him like a hawk, mouth in a thin line, and giving off a deadly vibe.

He slowly walked up to Inu-no-tashio and motioned for his ear, he complied by bending down slowly and when Jaken muttered a name into his ear, Inu-no-tashio's amber eyes widen and he swiftly threw his arm back, slamming Jaken into a wall in the process.

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** he shouted with rage as he grabbed Jaken from the floor and gave him a good shake.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his father, he deeply wondered who it was and when he put an arm on his father's shoulder to calm him down, he didn't expect to be suddenly thrown across the room and slammed his back onto the wall opposite from where his father and Jaken were.

**BAM!**

Inu-no-tashio looked over to Sesshoumaru who was getting up, just in shock having gotten a sudden trip, no real damage.

"Clair to explain why you did that?" he asked with his usual cold tone while getting up and glaring at his father.

"It's better I tell Inuyasha first, so I can calm him down." was his only reply as Jaken was thrown out the door swiftly.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at his father but nodded none the less at him. He stood away from the wall he had been thrown at, and followed his father out the door.

"Sesshoumaru, it's best if you get your brother's secretary Ms. Taijiya to cancel your afternoon plans, and to give Ryu to his mother. She does have Kagomes number..." spoke Inu-no-tashio as he headed out of th building first.

_'Just what did you hear father...'_ questioned Sesshoumaru in his thoughts. He only went into the direction of Sango who continued to care for Ryu.

"Sango. Cancel all my appointments, and send out an ad for a new secretary for me, also contact my sister-in-law to take Ryu home. I have to go" was all he said to Sango who quickly wrote everything down.

* * *

Inuyasha: ...Why'd you end here?  
Shananrui: Because for one, I had writters block and I thought it would be a waste to not upload the chapter so their! sticks out tongue at Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Your so immature!  
Shananrui: Oh! This coming from temper tantrum himself!  
Inuyasha: ...Stupid. Anyways ignoring Shananrui REVIEW! 


End file.
